


通天塔

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang





	通天塔

　　（一）  
　　   
　　   
　　   
　　本离开十三区时，许多人都选择使用宝贵的休息时间前来送行，他们互相推搡着，拍着本的肩膀，争先恐后的嚷嚷，大多是关于上级区的种种传闻和猜想。“你可以想休息就休息，想吃饭就吃饭，听说那里全天开放食物仓。”“那里有机械做一切事情，你甚至可以骑它们，不用自己走路，这是我们一起做来给你的……”一台怪模怪样的木制玩意儿被推到了本的面前“你可以先用这个练习练习，可别丢我们十三区的脸。”本收下了这份好意，虽然他觉得上级区的人也是需要自己走路的，骑行的东西也不大可能长这样。一个中年人在后排叫出了声，众人纷纷给他让路，这人是从十二区淘汰到本区的，他的一把子好力气随着年龄增长渐渐消失，也随之被越放越下级，但好歹也是在上级区呆过的人，大家总想听他说说那里是个什么样子。“我从十二区走的时候，听说在更上面有和你一样的人。”他比划了一下，伸出手上下晃着：“能用‘这个’搬动东西的人，去找找他，你们在一道的话，更上级会想要你们的。”本想问得更详细些，但身后的管理已经在催，他只好推着那台练习用的木制品，踏进了十二区的边界。  
　　   
　　十二区的工作时间比十三区短，也不再是繁重的重复劳动，虽然食物依然是配给的，但吃饭的时候大家可以走来走去自由交谈。本试着接触了很多人，看他们是否知道有谁会用和自己一样的能力，却没打听到多少东西，反倒是他太过频繁空手浮起物品，就这么被选拔去了十一区。  
　　然后是十区、九区、八区。  
　　现在本知道确实有这么一个人了，八区的人说起他的时候都十分崇拜，一位通身绿色的女士激动得头上的八只触角眼都在夸张地乱晃。“他能空手浮起一台飞行器。”因为发声器官的区别，绿女士的通用语说得怪腔怪调，本得集中精神才能听懂。“他能说服任何人。”她陶醉的捂着脸：“风度翩翩，高大伟岸……”然而随后便泄下气来：“很可惜，他没有威武的触角，眼睛也只有两个，和你一样长在鼻子这儿，我不爱这样的……”绿女士叹息着走开了，本咽下了原本想问的问题。  
　　至少那是个类人生物，本心不在焉的嚼着一根能量棒，七区的食物十分丰富，随时可取，他应该对此满意，却提不起该有的热情，他还是想找到众人嘴里的那一位，希望能连带找到自己寻求的答案。  
　　我是谁？  
　　自从本睁开眼，他就只见过十三区的人造天空，脑海中的过往一片空白。众人根据他的长相叫他本，据说上一个本也长这样，生了病就被抛弃到了环境险恶的外环圈，想必是死了。  
　　外环圈……本打了一个激灵，对那里有些厌恶。我不大可能来自那里，外环圈都是不会说话的疯子。但原来生活的地方也不会是十三区，我都不知道要定时开配给仓，因此饿了好几天。他仔细的想了想，觉得和七区也不一样，虽然这里的环境比较优越，但七区太低矮了，头顶的人工天界线让他感觉像被关在笼子里。  
　　也许我是更上区的人。本打定了主意，要找到那个和自己一样的家伙，他们很可能来自同一种族，对方的记忆能够帮上忙。  
　　   
　　完成当天的工作后，本离开了，接下来的时间可以自由支配，他打听到要找的人正在离他五个园区的地方工作，便坐上驶向那边的摆渡车，然后被放在了园区边缘。  
　　上级区一样要走路。本好笑的想，这里可不能任由摆渡车横冲直撞，他只能加快脚步好赶在在天际线暗下来之前抵达目的地。  
　　   
　　本简单的在园区地图上查询了一下，先去了居住区，被告知他要找的人还在岗位未归。他只好返回地图再查，这个时间还在运作的岗位不多，本选择了一个看起来工程量最大的前往，那里应该是一栋旧建筑物的破拆现场。等他到了地方时，工作已经做得差不多了，建筑物被妥善的拆除，露出人工天空上用于接着的大洞，许多巨型机械臂正在将拆下来的材料逐一分散打包方便运走。  
　　一个男人独自站在围挡外侧，手上拿着数据板，身上灰扑扑的沾了不少扬尘。本四处看了看，这里只有他们俩，其他人说不定下工了，但他不怎么确定这就是要找的同族。  
　　对方往前走了一些，往数据板上敲打了几下，数台机械臂随之转向，开始有条不紊拆解中心部分的建筑材料，本突然意识到，并非是其他人已经下工，而是对方一个人就足以照管这里的所有事情。  
　　“你好！”本找准机会大喊了一声，对方应声回头，疑惑的看着已经跨进了激光围挡的本，然后摇摇手说了些什么，但被机械臂摇动的声音盖了过去。  
　　本意识到自己贸然跨进激光圈的不妥，急忙后退，刚刚出去，人工天空上便爆开连串火花，一根扭曲的支撑架突然砸了下来。本情急之下伸手试图用能力把那东西挡开，但那个人先他一步向天空中看了一眼，然后那根巨大的合成钢便突然停在了空中，然后缓慢地挪动到了等待拆分的材料堆里。  
　　这就是他要找的人。和自己可以使的“小把戏”比起来，这才是真正隔空移物的能力。  
　　看见本呆立当场，对方无奈的摇摇头，向他走过来：“这里还没有完工，别进来。”  
　　“先生。”本紧张的擦了擦手心，有点卡壳：“我有些事情找你。”  
　　“或许等一会，现在还不行。”背后的材料堆发出一阵让人头皮发麻的垮塌声，离得最近的机械臂被猝不及防砸得吱吱冒烟，爪子在地上刨来刨去，弄出一股巨大的烟尘。  
　　“看来今天是完不了工了。”对方回头看了看惨烈的现场，在数据板上点了几下，跨出了激光围挡：“你有什么事情找我，年轻人？”  
　　“我想……”又一阵嘈杂得令人牙瘆的噪音传来，几台机械臂正热火朝天的在材料堆里乱刨，试图营救被砸中的同伴，本只好看着对方又返回现场去，挪开了一整堆建筑材料，把被压住的那台弄出来扶正。  
　　一枚固定钉崩到本站立的地方：“我想给你看看这个……”他伸手浮起地上的钉子，飘到对方面前：“我想我们是同族。”  
　　那个人接住了固定钉，几步便跨到了本面前，仔细的端详着他：“你叫什么？”  
　　“本……”虽然对方没表露出来，但本就是知道他有些失望，本连忙补充：“我不一定叫这个，我没什么过去的记忆。”  
　　对方叹了一口气：“我对过去也知之甚少，但我还记得我该有一个同伴，他叫做欧比旺。”  
　　“我想那就是我。”本感觉得到，这个熟悉的名字拂去了脑海中混沌的云雾，让他成功的抓住了过去留下的最后线索：“我不怎么记得，但这是我的名字，而你……”他费力的搜寻着残存的部分，一个名字跳了出来：“……我想你叫奎刚·金。”  
　　   
　　   
　　 

 

　　（二）  
　　   
　　本跟着下工的奎刚回到了他位于居住区边缘的房间里，即便是以最低配给来要求，这个四壁空空的地方也显得有些过于简朴。  
　　奎刚四下转了转，屋里连把椅子都没有，他只能指了指床边示意：“先坐这里，欧比旺。”  
　　本愣了一下神，才意识到他是在叫自己，也对，现在该叫欧比旺了。他顺从的在床边坐好，看着奎刚在房间里踱来踱去。  
　　“我给你带来困扰了吗？”欧比旺站了起来，他寻找同族的本意绝非把自己变成他人的负担，这里每一个人都有自己的职责要完成，被人拖累不是什么好事。  
　　“没有这回事。”奎刚停止了踱步，但看起来还是有些挫败：“我一直在找你，所有可能的时间，不停地往更上级找。”他叹了一口气，按上欧比旺的肩膀：“但我的方向一直错了，还好你赶上了我。”  
　　欧比旺不知该说些什么，他直到刚刚还沉浸在找到同族的喜悦中，谁知重聚之前，奎刚作为记得更多的那一个，一直在独自担忧。  
　　“我来得太晚了对吗？”欧比旺小心翼翼的说：“我很抱歉，我记得的东西不够多。”  
　　“不是这个意思。”奎刚走近了两步，看着欧比旺显得有些沮丧的神情，下意识的把人揽到怀里，他一直想这么做，在欧比旺还是他脑海边缘的一个名字的时候就这么想。而等到这个金色头发的同族从工程地灰扑扑的烟尘中冒出来，这种感觉就更强烈了，无论是什么导致他们分开，想必他当时都是极不情愿的：“是我找错了方向，本来我们可以重聚得更早。”  
　　欧比旺还想再说什么，但一阵怪怪的声音抢在他开口前冒了出来。  
　　奎刚有些好笑的放开了他：“肚子饿了？”得到一个带着大红脸的点头后，他走到旁边翻开了下挂仓：“我这里有点……呃……”几根长条包装的玩意儿被塞到了欧比旺手里：“……能量棒。”没人喜欢吃这个。  
　　一个标准时后，奎刚坐在房间里和欧比旺一起吃麦粥，这是年轻人刚刚从食物配给点领来半成品加工的，同时欧比旺打包搬来了自己的绝大部分家当，于是现在奎刚有了桌椅板凳锅碗瓢盆，原本空落落的小房间被挤得满满当当。  
　　“你竟然吃能量棒过活。”欧比旺刮光了碗里的麦粥，又开始啃约根果，最后抹抹嘴痛心疾首的控诉着：“简直就是虐待行为。”  
　　奎刚无言以对，他总不能说在见到欧比旺前也没见过谁有这么好的胃口，况且能量棒挺好的，方便快捷，除了的确没味道之外。  
　　欧比旺看着奎刚无奈又纵容的样子，偷偷隐瞒了自己在找到他之前也吃了很多能量棒的事实，不，他绝没有为了找人茶饭不思过。  
　　他俩在奎刚那张并不宽敞的硬床上挤了一夜，絮絮叨叨的说了大半晚的话，虽然基本都是欧比旺说，奎刚听。他说了关于过去的种种猜想。奎刚也认同七区显得有些太小的问题，并且提出他可以教欧比旺更好的运用能力，争取尽快到上级区去探探究竟。  
　　   
　　第二天，欧比旺的搬迁申请就得到了回复，他的工作点挪到了奎刚这边，并成功签到奎刚隔壁的空房作为宿舍，但年轻人理直气壮的赖在奎刚房里不肯搬走。他说，既然已经打定主意要前往更上区，那么没必要现在就花精力改善居住环境。  
　　有理有据。于是两间房中间的预制板被挪开了一格充作过道，桌椅板凳锅碗瓢盆都摆到了新的房间，奎刚这边除了多出一张卧榻之外，又变回了初始空落落的模样。  
　　其实这和让欧比旺搬出去花的功夫是一样的，但两人谁都没有提出来。  
　　搬家完成不久，奎刚的数据板就亮了起来，提示他工作时间临近。欧比旺放弃了还没休完的假，选择和奎刚一起前往工程地，见过奎刚的能力操作之后，他觉得自己还有很多需要学习的。  
　　“教教我那一招。”机械臂们各司其职忙碌了起来，欧比旺抽空凑到奎刚身边。  
　　“哪一招？”奎刚一边替昨天被掩埋过的那台复查，一边回答。  
　　“你挪动合成钢梁的那一招。”欧比旺指指材料堆最上方，从这个方向看，那根钢梁更加巨大了，重量不可小觑：“我顶多能挪动一些水杯之类的东西，又小又轻的那种。”  
　　奎刚拍了拍机械臂大概是关节的位置，让它欢快的骨碌骨碌驶去同伴身边加入扫尾工程。“这并不是什么新的招数。”奎刚选定了一块大小适中的构件，然后浮起了它：“就和你挪动钉子是一样的，你心中想它动，它就会动。”构件被放在了欧比旺面前：“重点不是在动，而是你要达到的目的。我想把它放在你面前，它就会被挪过来，就和我用手臂取来一样。”  
　　欧比旺试了一下，他站稳了姿势，伸出手试着挪动构件，但只得到了几下轻微的颤动：“这很重，比我浮起过的东西都重。”  
　　“这不会重。”奎刚握住欧比旺的前臂，让他放松：“你并不是真的用手在搬运，不会感觉到重量。”  
　　欧比旺再试了一次，这次起作用了，构件被摇摇晃晃的升到了半空中，然后突然掉落了下来。  
　　奎刚在离地面很近的位置停住了它，问：“你想把它搬到哪里？”  
　　欧比旺指了指远处的建材堆垛。奎刚把他的手臂拉回背后：“没有摆出特定姿势的必要，这不是念力，更不是磁力。”他把构件的指挥权交给了欧比旺：“不是拼命使劲，而是去感受。”  
　　欧比旺若有所思的看着仍旧浮在空中的构件，他刚刚专注于听奎刚说话，构件被下意识的“接”住了。几次尝试后，构件平稳的飞到了堆垛上，并自行调整了角度以摆放得更加整齐。  
　　等到工程扫尾完成，欧比旺也被扬尘均匀的糊了一身，但他已经可以把奎刚搬动过的合成钢梁摆弄来摆弄去了，甚至只用比机械臂三分之一的时间，就可以打包装满一个回收格。几台机械臂支棱着爪子在一边观摩了一会，放弃了装车的任务，开始给欧比旺打起了下手，把建材一一分散开方便他工作，工程进度加快了很多。  
　　奎刚站在一边看着欧比旺的动作，对自己的教学成果感到满意。  
　　   
　　下工后，两人风尘仆仆的回了居住区，欧比旺急匆匆的洗去了身上的扬尘，顾不上收拾，就跑到炉子前检查他们的晚饭。他烤了一些蓝奶饺子，食物配给点其实也有烹调好的奶饺可以取用，但欧比旺就是知道，奎刚不会喜欢那种弄得腥乎乎的口味。  
　　果然，奎刚在餐桌上看见奶饺之后就立即去倒了一大杯水放在旁边，欧比旺一直等到他吃下第一口才开始偷笑，那杯水是派不上什么用场了，他果然猜中了奎刚的口味，看来在过去的时候，他们也很亲近。

　　收拾完餐盘，在奎刚的提议下，他们爬到了居住区能到达的最高点，看看能否找到看起来熟悉的地方。  
　　这里也几乎是七区的高点了，欧比旺四下张望着，这里的高层都接驳在人工天空里，现在大部分岗位都下工了，一片一片亮着灯火的居住区排列得整整齐齐，感觉像是镶嵌在工作区边缘的灯带。可惜再怎么往远处看，景色都一再重复，并没有熟悉感。远处的天际线倒是显示出了一些平地，可惜那里已经是七区的边缘，属于不可跨越的地方。  
　　“你猜人工天空上面是什么？”欧比旺在露台边缘坐下。  
　　“据说是穹顶，每一区都被穹顶笼罩在内，保护我们不被星球表面的恶劣环境杀死。”奎刚坐在了欧比旺身边。  
　　“我不知道，我总觉得我也不是这一区的人。”欧比旺长叹了一口气：“可惜我只记得我在十三区醒过来之后的事情，然后稀里糊涂的过了好一阵子，才知道上级区还有和我一样的人。”他往奎刚身边挨近了一些，探究的看着他：“真正算起来，我的记忆只有二十九天那么长，我原本以为你会知道我是谁。”  
　　“我醒在十一区。”奎刚示意欧比旺稍微往后坐一些，他觉得欧比旺离边缘有点近：“和你一样，二十九天前。我只记得你的名字，然后我开始试着往上级找你。”  
　　“你觉得我会在更上级？”欧比旺问。  
　　“是的。”奎刚转过脸看着更远的地方：“单从你今天所做到的来看，这感觉某种意义上是正确的，你潜力无限。”  
　　欧比旺涌起到一种无法抑制的冲动，他想亲吻自己面前这个男人，哪怕他们才正式认识两天也没关系，他想要和奎刚更加亲近。欧比旺摇了摇头，顺着奎刚的目光向远处看去，把那些想法推到脑后，这显然不是正确的时机。他踌躇了一下，选择了一个新的话题：“有传闻说你可以说服任何人，这也是你的能力吗？”  
　　“可以这么说，还有很多其他的东西，往后可以一一教你。”奎刚回答，他盯着欧比旺看了一会儿，微笑起来：“或许我可以说服你回房去休息，现在很晚了。”  
　　“效果真好。”欧比旺伸了个懒腰，利落的翻过栏杆，稳稳落路过的摆渡车顶上。奎刚跟着飞身翻下去，夜色已深，他不介意偶尔打破规则，抄一下近道。  
　　   
　　 （三）

欧比旺和奎刚一起，花了相当长的时间，走遍了七区的各处角落，在接下来的六区和五区也是如此，但始终没有什么结果，他们没找到任何觉得熟悉的东西，甚至连空气和食物的味道都无比陌生。  
连续的失败让年轻人很难掩饰自己的急躁和沮丧，他频繁的爬上高处露台，一坐就是一整晚，却又拒绝和同行的奎刚倾诉。在一次归程中，欧比旺精神恍惚，差点失足从摆渡车顶掉落，所幸奎刚在千钧一发之际抓住了他。  
“你心神不定，欧比旺。”回到住处之后，奎刚拦住了试着躲进洗漱间的年轻人：“什么让你如此着急？”  
“……我想知道我是谁。”欧比旺低垂着头，艰难的选择选择着措辞。  
“你把过去看得如此重要吗？”奎刚有些着急，今天的意外着实令人心惊，假如今天他反应得不够快，欧比旺将坠下万丈深渊。  
“不只是过去，我不是在找过去。”欧比旺觉得心里沉甸甸的，却又没办法说出来，只好说：“我想知道你为什么记得我，而我却一点都不记得你。”  
奎刚叹了一口气，他总不愿意见这个年轻人心事重重的样子，只能摸了摸他的侧脸，理过发鬓：“这也正是我所想的。”深金色的短发在他掌心里有些毛刺刺的：“欲速则不达，拿出些耐心来。”  
“我觉得我等了很久了。”欧比旺轻声说，话语中隐含着一丝期盼：“你有想过我们之前是什么关系吗？”  
奎刚选择回避这个问题，但看见欧比旺失落的神色，还是忍不住低声安慰：“再等等，我有一种预感，答案已近在眼前了。”  
深夜，屋内的数据板亮起，吵醒了浅眠的奎刚。他放轻动作，不想惊动睡着的欧比旺，但年轻人还是在他查看讯息时揉着眼睛醒了过来：“怎么了？”  
“是调动令，我们要去四区。”奎刚低声解释，替欧比旺重新盖好毯子：“没事，睡吧。”

穹顶修复工程开始得并不顺利，电离线断裂得很厉害，机械工程兵并不胜任此种精细操作。一小片人工天空在奎刚眼前闪烁着暗了下去，这些突兀的扭曲跳动，如果不是进到了维修区，没人能发现。奎刚让工程兵短暂停工，向欧比旺递去一个眼神。年轻人迅速靠了过来，仔细研究着怪异的景象，在扭曲变形的图像背后，藏着的都是银灰色的修筑材料。  
穹顶绝不像看上去的那样完全透明。  
奎刚不动声色的让工程兵重新运作，漏洞很快被弥补，用肉眼看来，天空又是完美无缺的了。  
是夜，两个黑影潜入了已经封闭的工作区，越过激光封锁线，沿着之前破损过的部分搜索着穹顶的边缘。  
“奎刚，来看看这个。”欧比旺小声招呼着，他发现了一条被拆开的集成电缆，上面覆盖着和地面材料完全相同的活动盖，一直通向穹顶外。  
“这附近应该有临时维修通道。”奎刚顺着电缆的方向找到了入口，但里面并没有辅助设施，应该是为机械准备的。欧比旺弯身钻进去摸索了一下，通道不大，但他的身形比奎刚小一号，行动起来应该不会特别受限，他观察了一会儿，有些跃跃欲试：“我想上去看看。”  
“还不到时候。”奎刚并不同意：“我们不清楚里面的状况。”  
“可这里是现在唯一的线索。”欧比旺有些心急：“也许明天通道就会关闭。”  
“不会这么快。”奎刚坚持。欧比旺还想再说些什么，却突然被钻进来的奎刚抱了个满怀，整张脸都埋在了对方衣襟里，发不出一点声音，片刻后，他清楚的听见了外面传来的整齐脚步声。  
是巡逻兵，他们险些被抓个正着。  
欧比旺屏息凝神了很久，直到再也听不见一点声音，才小心翼翼的试着移动，窄小的通道被两个成年人挤得满满当当，他花了好半天才攀着奎刚的肩膀挪出了些许空间：“……我觉得我们卡住了。”  
“踩着我的膝盖。”奎刚稍微蹲身，让欧比旺有位置可以借力：“往上走。”  
欧比旺迅速照做，终于腾出空间开始向通道上方攀去：“你不是说不到时候吗？”  
“择日不如撞日。”奎刚也找到了合适的角度，开始撑着金属壁跟上欧比旺：“务必小心，我会在你后方。”  
攀爬过相当长的一段之后，通道开始拐弯，侧向连接上了一根粗大的传送钢梁，欧比旺谨慎的贴着钢梁听了一会儿，确定在上面运行的机械离他们还很远，才小心翼翼的踏上去。  
奎刚从后方轻轻拍了拍他的肩，示意他看左边的人工天空，此时正值四区的深夜时分，漆黑的夜空背景上有许多发亮的光点。  
“星星？”欧比旺回想了一下，气闷的说：“我还盯着看了好多次，都是些假玩意儿。”  
“看来我们对于白天和黑夜的认知都被误导了。”奎刚弓着腰敲了敲右侧光滑的外壳：“所有人都被关在这个大壳子里。”  
“你猜壳子外有什么？”欧比旺试着在外壳上找到能打开的接口，但这里明显不是为生物准备的空间，他一无所获，和奎刚商量之后，两人继续前行。  
大约半个标准时后，他们到达了钢梁的尽头，很多台扁平形状的机器逐一悬停在工位上，外壳不时会打开透着亮光的开口，让这些机器驶出去。欧比旺喜出望外，不等和奎刚商量就越过格挡跳了下去，奎刚别无选择的跟上了他，两人几下腾挪便落在位于开口边的机械顶上，离穹顶外只有一步之遥。  
开口外白雾茫茫，矗立着无数座形状奇异的高塔，而他们无疑就在其中一座的高层。  
四区根本就不在地面上。  
“那是其他区吗？”机器缓慢平稳的将两人送到外界，欧比旺震惊的看着眼前的一切：“穹顶看上去没有这样高。”  
奎刚摇头，示意欧比旺看看脚下：“我想我们在其他区的上面。”他试着估算那些高塔的数量，但目光所及数之不尽：“而这里的每一座塔，内部很可能都和这一座相同。”  
“那会有多少人在塔里？”欧比旺有些惊恐的问，话音未落，脚下却突然一晃，一道光束从背后直接击中了他，机器立即侧转，两人被猝不及防甩落下去。  
奎刚一手拉住欧比旺，一手攀住了机器的侧边，而第二道光束几乎贴着他的手臂，塔的外壳被击穿出一个小洞。他情急之中直接松手，落到下方不远的另一台机器上。  
在他怀中，欧比旺低垂着头，已经没有任何反应。奎刚稳了稳心神，往下看去，无数台扁平的机器绕塔运行，而无处不在的光束枪仍在紧追着入侵者不放。“一步一步来。”他背起自己年轻的同族，选准位置，纵身跳下。

 

　　（四）

　　光束并不会追踪地面上的目标。奎刚背着欧比旺有惊无险的下到最底层后，那些自动武器就逐层转向爬升，将两人弃之不顾，奎刚不由得松了一口气，越到塔底追着他们的光束就越多，也越难招架，期间他被扫到数次，每次沾身都带来剧烈的疼痛。  
　　他四下张望，地面看起来荒凉无比，除了零星高耸的塔群外看不到任何建筑物，偶尔出现的稀疏巨木也间隔得相当远。奎刚将欧比旺抱到一处角落里暂歇，以查看伤势。他解开欧比旺的衣襟，检查他被光束击中的后背，可一直到腰下都没有找到伤处。  
　　奎刚是看着光束打穿了合成钢板的，可惜现在没时间细想这些。  
　　他将欧比旺重新抱起，继续往前走，最好是趁着白天找到一处合适的庇护所。  
　　没走多久，奎刚怀中的欧比旺便慢慢醒了过来，可不等睁开眼睛，年轻人就捂着胸口缩了起来。  
　　“痛……”疼痛从背后扩散到全身，很快欧比旺便疼得泛起泪花，几乎连气也喘不上来，奎刚手足无措的试着安抚，但起不到什么作用，年轻人在他怀里不住打颤，被一沾就能带来剧痛的光束直接击中，其结果可以想见。“救救我……痛……”欧比旺胡乱的拉着奎刚的衣领，哽咽着求救。  
　　奎刚紧抱着他，轻吻着他的额头，心痛不已却接近无计可施，只得狠心在欧比旺的侧颈上重敲了一下，年轻人瞬间昏了过去。  
　　第二次，欧比旺是在轻微的晃动中醒来的，疼痛消退到可以忍受的程度，他伏在奎刚肩头，已经被背着走出很远了。他试着说话，但有些发不出声音，和痛苦的对抗掏空了他的体力。  
　　很快，他被平稳的放下，揽到臂弯里，奎刚摸了摸他的额头，轻声询问：“还痛不痛？”  
　　欧比旺本想摇头，但看见奎刚关切的表情，忍不住扁了扁嘴，有点委屈的说了实话：“胸口会痛。”  
　　“我们到了，休息一下。”奎刚重新抱起了他，往一棵还算茂密的巨木下走去，他打算今晚就在这里扎营，等欧比旺好一些再作打算。  
　　很快，奎刚利用树木下垂的枝条搭起了一个简单的庇护所。欧比旺更是在他前去寻找水源的同时，用衣带做了一个手钻尝试生火，奎刚接手了这项工作，一小堆篝火顺利燃了起来。  
　　“这里看起来比区内亲切多了。”日落之后，气温下降的很快，庇护所替他们遮去了大部分寒风，两人围坐在篝火旁，欧比旺还不太站得起来，枕在奎刚肩头轻声说着话。  
　　“确实如此。”奎刚四下环顾，他们背靠的巨木树冠非常稀疏，露出的天空有着一种微妙的蓝紫色，并不像区内的人工天空一般闪烁着虚假的星光。  
　　“你觉得我们是地面上的人吗？”欧比旺问。  
　　奎刚点了点头，肯定了他的想法：“至少我们不会来自任何一个区内。”  
　　“所以你带我下来了。”欧比旺勉力伸手，想要够到根树枝拨动一下面前的篝火，奎刚扶住了他，替他拨了拨火：“对。你总想找你的过去，我和你一起。”  
　　“你觉得过去不重要吗？”欧比旺定定凝视着奎刚，他现在什么都没有，没有食物、没有住处、没有工作，但奎刚还在他身边，呼吸着自由的空气，他从未感到如此快乐。  
　　“我已经找到了你。”良久的沉默之后，奎刚低声回答。他克制不住的抚摸着欧比旺的脸颊，在篝火映衬下，年轻人蔚蓝的瞳孔里有一种鲜明又温暖的东西，比火光更加热烈。  
　　火堆发出一声轻微的爆响，奎刚收回手，轻轻将欧比旺揽到怀中，让他枕着自己的膝盖：“睡吧，我来守夜。”

　　入侵者离他们还很远时，奎刚就已听见。他不动声色的捏了捏欧比旺的耳垂，将他叫醒。  
　　来人似乎并不懂得怎么隐藏自己的踪迹，靠得还不够近，便开始吱哇乱喊着冲过来，奎刚没费什么力气便撂倒了他。  
　　这是个衣衫褴褛的中年人，武器甫一脱手，立即转身就跑，被抓住后更是直接开始原地打滚，蹬腿求饶。  
　　“安静！”奎刚一声暴喝，这人果然不敢再出声，乖乖抱着头蹲在地上。  
　　“你干什么袭击我们？”欧比旺打量着那把武器，虽然被磨损得破败不堪，但还是隐约可见精工打造的痕迹。  
　　“这是我的地盘！”袭击者又开始嚷嚷了：“你们这些新来的一点规矩也没有！”  
　　“什么规矩？”奎刚示意他站起来：“你说说看。”  
　　袭击者又神气起来了，他一面翻着白眼，一面拍着身上的土灰：“东西还我，我就考虑告诉你。”  
　　“我们是朋友，你会告诉朋友你知道的所有事情。”奎刚不欲与他多做纠缠，沉下脸来盯着对方的眼睛说道。  
　　“我会告诉朋友所有事情。”袭击者有些呆愣的重复了一次，甩了甩脑袋，开始交代：“这里是外环，哪有什么规矩，我讹你们的。”  
　　“外环？”欧比旺打了个冷战，在他的印象中，外环无异于原始丛林，除了充斥着野兽和疯子，还有各种稀奇古怪的陷阱，一不小心就会送命。  
　　“对，这里就是外环啦。”中年人一旦开始讲，便有些滔滔不绝的架势：“我也是从区里面出来的，原本听说要驱逐我，可把我吓惨啦，但出来之后也没那么可怕，没吃没穿一开始有点难熬，但习惯了比里面还好呢。”  
　　“你们在这里怎么谋生？”奎刚问道。  
　　中年人伸手向上一指：“这树叶子能吃，还结果子。”为了证明，他伸手拽下一把树叶，塞进嘴里嚼了起来，含糊不清的说：“运气好的话，能赶在其他人之前找到掉下来的飞船，能用的东西可多了。”中年人得意洋洋的抱着手臂：“我们是朋友，我带你们去。”  
　　欧比旺和奎刚对视了一眼，难掩心中的震惊，这为他们提供了一个新的解释，他们从未想过的解释。  
　　经过商议，他们决定天亮之后在启程前去所谓的坠机场看看究竟，奎刚还对声称要带路的中年人重复施加了暗示，以防万一。  
　　欧比旺缩在奎刚怀中，将脸埋在他胸口，沉默地等待着天亮。奎刚也没打算睡觉，他只是轻轻拍抚着怀中人的背脊，在寒风袭来时将他搂得更紧一些。

　　坠机场离他们所在的位置并不远，只走了大概一两个标准时，堆满了飞船残骸的凹地便出现在视线范围里，几架破败不堪的大型机械臂正在迟缓的拆解着老旧的部分，也不知会运去哪里。  
　　“这里就是了，我得走了。”中年人缩了缩脖子：“你们自己小心，可别被巡逻兵抓到。”  
　　“被抓到会怎样？”欧比旺估算着这个飞船坟场的规模，用成千上万来形容并不为过。  
　　“那些傻不拉叽的铁脑壳会看看你有用没有，有用的话，就洗一洗送回区里去，没用的话就扔回外环自生自灭。”中年人把他的宝贝武器背好了，四下观察着撤退路线。  
　　“你不想回去吗？”欧比旺问。  
　　“外环可自由的多了。”中年人挠了挠后脑勺：“而且我也担心我这个脑子能不能扛住再洗一次，据说我都被洗了三回了，越洗越傻。”  
　　如果他们来自另外的星球，这极有可能就是坠机之后发生的事情。欧比旺暗自猜测着，他看向奎刚，奎刚沉默的点了点头。  
　　“这里没什么油水可榨了，你们慢慢翻。”中年人挥了挥手，从山丘上退了下去。  
　　“你叫什么名字？”欧比旺冲着他的背影问道。  
　　“我没名字！别人给我起过一个。”他们非真心的朋友渐渐走远了：“叫我本！”  
　　 

　　（五）  
　　  
　　坠机场里面确实没剩下什么。  
　　欧比旺注意到了一艘特别的飞船，和其他或锈迹斑斑或零件四散的不同，这一艘至少还算完整。最重要的是，飞船流畅的机体线条让他觉得莫名眼熟，这是个好现象，从他醒来到现在，除开奎刚以外，没有任何人任何事物让他觉得熟悉过。  
　　但很可惜，这艘船在外环居民的反复搜刮下只余一个空壳，他和奎刚从缺少风挡玻璃的舷窗翻进船舱里仔细找了一遍，连地板的固定钉都被拆走，更别提有什么可以表明他们身份的东西了。  
　　欧比旺不愿意放弃，他在船舱里爬上爬下、四处乱转，试图哪怕是从墙缝里抠出点遗留物来，最终一无所获。  
　　“算了，欧比旺。”奎刚在欧比旺敲完每一块金属甲板，第三次下到被拆得七零八落的引擎旁检查的时候拦住了他：“没必要再浪费时间。”  
　　欧比旺悻悻地住了手，重新爬回船舱里，盘腿坐在地面上，无奈地环顾四周：“你能回忆起什么吗？什么都行。”他冲着奎刚长叹一口气：“这一定是我们的船。”  
　　“我同意你的看法。”高大的男人在船舱里走动，摸了摸驾驶室移门上的横梁：“我或许有点印象，比如这里太低矮，我每次进门都需要弯腰。”  
　　欧比旺来了兴趣，他凑到奎刚身边，伸手够了够上方的横梁，意识到他是完全不用低头的，便走进了驾驶舱，打量着千疮百孔的仪表盘：“你需要频繁进出，那么驾驶的人是我。”他在缺少椅面的座位上摆了摆样子，假装自己手握着操纵舵，然后得意的笑起来：“也许你是我的副手。”  
　　“也许。”奎刚也钻了进来，毫不留情的调侃：“那么你要负责解释飞船坠毁的问题。”  
　　“我还是当副手的好。”欧比旺立即起立假装让位：“副驾驶失忆了，无可奉告，有事请找上峰。”  
　　“这么一点决心可搞不成哗变。”奎刚不自觉的微笑起来：“你的上峰也失忆了，无可奉告。”  
　　“推卸责任！”欧比旺装模作样的拿起了并不存在的舰内广播：“这里是副驾驶，有坠机经历的乘员请速来驾驶舱报道，有一项艰巨的任务需要你的宝贵经验。”  
　　奎刚在一旁纵容的看着，欧比旺一边打趣一边将仪表盘拆了个底朝天，还是没找到任何线索。他渐渐没了玩闹的心思，被强行抛诸脑后的失望感又重新袭来。这原本是他们的飞船，里面承载着他们的一小片过去，现在却只剩这么一个残损不堪的空壳：“看来是真的什么都没有了，这船和你我一样，也什么都不记得。”  
　　奎刚将欧比旺揽近，安慰的抚过他的侧颈和肩膀，轻声说：“我一直记得你。”  
　　突然的，他感觉自己衣襟上传来一股拉力，不由得低下头，欧比旺伸手扶上他的肩膀，径自送上一个吻。  
　　年轻人的双唇柔软而青涩，奎刚放任自己感受了几秒，然后往后挪了一点，将将能够打断接触。  
　　“这是对你记得我的感谢。”欧比旺有些无措的喃喃着，低垂着双眼不敢抬头。  
　　“我接受。”奎刚不自觉的抹过欧比旺有些湿润的下唇，将忐忑不安的年轻人抱得更紧了一些：“但这时机不对，先得找到你的过去。”  
　　“你会同意的对吗？”欧比旺小心翼翼的问，话音闷在奎刚的胸口：“等到恢复记忆之后。”  
　　奎刚摸了摸他毛茸茸的短发，本想说些什么，舷窗外却传来了隐隐几声巨响，打断了两人的交流。他立即松开了欧比旺，将他挡在背后，向外看去。  
　　两人借助舷窗隐蔽的观察着间歇闪过不详紫色光芒的天空，云层中一团发着光的圆球时隐时现，几次闪烁后，圆球消失，露出里面包裹的船身来。  
　　“是梭型飞船。”欧比旺认出了那架飞行器的外形，奎刚紧盯着在云层中翻滚的船身，皱了皱眉头，这艘船的护盾刚刚已经失效，可能很难迫降了。  
　　正如他所预料的，那艘陌生的飞船像片落叶一般在空中挣扎了几次就失去动力直坠而下，巧合的是，临近地面时引擎喷出一团余火，让机身得以缓冲，不至于摔得四分五裂。在地面上俯冲刮擦出一道巨大的降落痕迹之后，飞船便不声不响的停驻在原地，没有乘员出舱处置。  
　　“我们过去看看吗？”欧比旺轻声问奎刚：“他们停了那么久，船舱内可能出了大状况。”  
　　“再等等。”奎刚不转睛的盯着飞船的方向，这么长时间也没有见到外环居民赶来坠机场寻找新资源，他直觉有些不对。  
　　果然，地平线上由远及近的卷起了一道烟尘，一台半新不旧的穿梭艇出现在两人的视野里。穿梭艇径直驶到梭形飞船旁边，滚下几个方头方脑的履带机械人。  
　　欧比旺凭直觉往下藏了一点，那毫无疑问就是本说过巡逻兵，他们手上端着的东西看起来可不好惹。几个巡逻兵互相配合，打开了梭型飞船的舱门，然后上去依次弄下来了几个乘员，无一例外都昏迷着。巡逻兵将他们全体运上了穿梭艇，绝尘而去。  
　　  
　　近一个标准时后，奎刚和欧比旺伏在一棵巨木顶端，监视着下方建筑物里的动静，他们追踪着旷野里的车辙轨迹到了这里。  
　　欧比旺透过建筑物的天窗观察屋内的动静，那些机械士兵正在对飞船上的人进行扫描检测，然后依次搜身，取走所有随身物品。很快，其中一个明显受伤的被重新搬上穿梭艇送走，剩下的几个都被套上统一的工作服，运进了内间，但看起来性命无虞。  
　　“你猜我们当时是不是也被这样对待过？”欧比旺低声向奎刚说：“被抓、洗脑然后分配到塔里。”  
　　“很有可能。”奎刚用眼神示意，一台巡逻兵正端着那些搜出来的东西走出移门，运送到临近充作仓库的房间里，欧比旺心领神会，那无疑就是他们的下一个目的地了。  
　　  
　　他们耐心的等到夜幕降临，才从巨木的顶端攀下来，悄悄靠近了仓库。这里的入口是为履带巡逻兵准备的，显得十分窄小，也没有配备常见的生物用识别锁具。欧比旺摸索了许久也不知道该怎么弄开自动门，奎刚干脆直接翻上屋顶，打破天窗，简单高效。  
　　室内黑洞洞的，并没有安装光照系统，通道也非常狭窄。两人被一排接着一排的分类储物架淹没，一时间无从找起。  
　　“一排排找的话，估计需要好几天。”欧比旺翻了翻他手边的架子：“这里好像都是分类存放的，这一架是有机材料”。  
　　“去金属堆放区。”奎刚观察了一下室内的布局，选择了最远的角落：“至少那里有武器。”  
　　他们在庞大的储物架里翻找了一阵，期间好奇心重的年轻人试了无数刀枪棍棒，样样都不怎么趁手，直到他拿到了一柄奇怪的金属棍时，才感觉正确。他下意识的按下开关，顺利点亮蓝色的等离子剑刃。在他身旁，另一把绿色的剑刃也同时亮起。  
　　“我想这是我的。”欧比旺试着挥了挥，在狭小的通道中划出大片亮光，却没碰坏任何东西，这的确属于他，每一寸他都无比熟悉，持握的位置正正匹配遗留的旧日磨痕，可等他收剑试图挂上腰带却落空的时候，才意识到身上并没有穿着他以为的衣服。  
　　“呃……我们也被那些家伙扒光过对不对？”他扯了扯身边人的衣袖，奎刚也正拿着武器不知道该往哪里放好，被他突兀的一问，竟半晌答不上话，卡壳好一阵才顾左右而言其他：“……我们去纺织品那边找找，说不定能找到衣服。”然后转身就走。  
　　欧比旺窃笑着跟了上去。  
　　  
　　他们不止找到了衣服，还发现了更重要的东西。  
　　一只小巧的量子通讯器还妥帖的藏在暗袋里，能量半满，运作正常。  
　　 

　　(六)  
　　   
　　欧比旺抛弃了其余衣物，只捡出腰带系好，然后心满意足的挂上光剑，现在总算感觉合适了。在他身边，奎刚也将光剑和通讯器一起挂在了腰带左侧，并顺手替欧比旺理顺了后背压住的衣角。  
　　他们是没可能翻遍整座仓库的，此地不宜久留。  
　　天窗破裂的边缘并不足以支撑起跳后的冲击，巡逻兵进出的移门成了唯一的出口，可两人还在琢磨该怎么打开这玩意儿，门板便向一侧滑开，欧比旺猝不及防与巡逻兵方方正正的传感器大眼瞪上小眼。  
　　奎刚毫不犹豫的出剑，在响彻云霄的报警声中一剑捅穿了堵住门口的家伙，将它踹到一边，然后带着欧比旺狂奔，事已至此，只能强行闯关了。  
　　整栋建筑物的履带机械人倾巢而出，一时间两人身后全是骨碌碌的滚动追逐声和光束枪击中地面的轻微爆炸声。  
　　“穿梭艇！穿梭……小心了走走走！”欧比旺被光束打得抬不起头，他一眼便看到停在不远处的穿梭艇，立即拐弯，奎刚紧跟着他，两人一跃而上。  
　　“走走走走走走走！！！”欧比旺不管不顾的对着仪表盘一顿拍击，然后狠推操纵杆，穿梭艇猛得震动了一下，在原地卷起一阵烟尘，直冲了出去。巡逻兵们乱作一团，勉强组成方阵试图追逐，但穿梭艇已经冲出光束枪的射程之外。  
　　直到看不见巡逻兵们矮墩墩的身影，奎刚才放下心来，走到驾驶区旁。欧比旺正低头研究着仪表盘上错综复杂的孔洞，看见奎刚过来，忍不住双手一抱笑个不停：“我的天，我竟然把这玩意儿发动了，这都不是设计给生物操纵的。”  
　　“专心驾驶，小心被追上。”奎刚揉了一把欧比旺毛绒绒的金发，笑着说道：“你还得研究出刹车的方法，我亲爱的副手。”  
　　可惜的是，欧比旺捣鼓了半天也不知该怎么停下来，最后是奎刚拿了主意，高速跳车，直接将穿梭艇撞毁在远处的山崖上，如此显眼的车祸现场应该足以转移注意力。随后，两人悄悄潜回巡逻兵们的老巢，试图找到被抓的人，可惜建筑物内部已经空无一物。  
　　当天傍晚，奔波了一整天的奎刚和欧比旺回到了坠机场中尚且完整的梭形飞船处，躲进舱内短暂休整。  
　　   
　　“怎么样？接通了吗？”欧比旺心急的挤在奎刚身侧，查看量子通讯器的状况。  
　　在奎刚小心的调试下，小巧的方盒发出了一阵干扰声，终于有说着通用语的声音出现在频道里。  
　　“这里是绝地圣殿，金大师，很高兴接到您的通讯，希望你们一切还好。”频道另一头明显是十分欣喜的，但奎刚却无法确定对方叫的是谁。他想了想，谨慎的开启话题：“一切还在掌控之中，绝地圣殿在寻找我是吗？”  
　　“是的，金大师，你们已经失联相当长时间，圣殿陆续派出几组人员寻找，一直没有音讯。”频道对面似乎在跟另外的人进行对话，片刻后又回到了频道中：“圣殿无法定位通讯器，你们在什么地方？肯诺比学徒和你在一起吗？是否需要救援？”  
　　“可能的话，我需要一些援助，但是，我并不清楚我现在所在的具体位置。”奎刚想了想：“是什么原因导致定位失败？量子通讯器出现故障了吗？”  
　　“并没有，圣殿一直能收到位置反馈，但救援组已经在那片区域寻找了很久，周边都没有星球存在，很可能是衍射或偏振护盾屏蔽的缘故。”频道对面又传来了交流的声音，片刻后重新回话：“我们会尝试重新定位，金大师，请您在寻找肯诺比学徒的过程中尽可能保证自身安全，救援会尽快赶到。”  
　　“欧比旺和我在一起，我们会去寻找定位失败的原因，暂时下线。”奎刚挂断了通讯器，他并不清楚这个小东西可以在非待机状态支撑多久，但谨慎使用总是好的。他缓步踏出船舱外，抬头看了看不见星辉，反而泛着诡异蓝紫色的天空。  
　　“你觉得那个所谓的护盾会在哪里？”欧比旺也走出了船舱，站在他身侧。  
　　“维持这样庞大的护盾，所需要的能源量难以想象。”奎刚注视着远方，欧比旺顺着看过去，那里矗立着几座塔，在塔的最底层，都有一条像脐带一样突起向外延伸，通向未知的方向。  
　　   
　　这是他们一路走来所见到最高的塔，也是所有半埋在地下的电缆线最终汇聚的位置。欧比旺谨慎的将梭形飞船远远停下，两人徒步向那座通天高塔前进。  
　　塔底部所用的玻璃门在二人靠近时便自动向两边移开。见已经无法隐匿行踪，奎刚和欧比旺抽出光剑，小心的踏进塔的内部。  
　　里面并没有什么龙潭虎穴，迎接两个人的是一间一尘不染、装潢华美的大厅，配置有流线型的服务台，供人休息的座椅等设施，空气适宜清新，甚至还有几台扁平的清扫机器人在其中静悄悄的穿行运作。  
　　这一切看起来都那么普通，和区内任何一个物资配给点几乎没有差别，只是在外环圈内，并没有敢于前来领取的居民。  
　　服务台发出了轻柔的提示音，虚拟的立体影像出现在二人面前，那是一个打扮端庄得体的女性形象，却不属于奎刚和欧比旺见过的任何种族。  
　　“欢迎来到综合服务中心，请问您需要什么帮助？”立体影像弯身行礼。  
　　“我有一些问题想问。”奎刚谨慎的没有走近，只是稍微转过身去面向服务台：“这里是什么地方？”  
　　“这里是综合服务中心，旨在为本星球居民提供所需的任何服务。”几个视窗出现在空中，集中展示了与立体影像同一种族的居民在服务中心及周边地区生活学习娱乐的种种画面，在那些画面中，外环圈看起来和现在完全不一样，天际线上也看不到那些高耸的塔群：“您不是本星球居民，本中心将为您提供外星贵宾服务。”  
　　看样子是不可能问出具体坐标了，欧比旺想了想，指着其中天文馆的画面说：“能不能给我一张教学用的星空扫描图。”  
　　“正在为您准备，请注意查收。”一张庞大而详尽的星空图出现在欧比旺眼前，上面甚至简明的标出了扇区划分和星轨，奎刚用通讯器将图片扫走，传送给了绝地圣殿，有了这个，圣殿便能凭借星球分布位置找到他们的所在地。  
　　“服务中心的负责人是谁？或者说，你们本星球的人住在哪里？”奎刚皱着眉头问道，他非常确定自己从未在区内见过任何一个有着相似特征的人。  
　　“最后一个本星球居民已在15个自然年前去世。”立体影像微笑着回答，一份包含了影像的详尽资料出现在了空中，那应该是一位老年女性的最后时刻记录，她孤单的躺在病床上，所有的机械都围绕着她，柔软的安抚机器人握着她的手。但等到她咽气之后，机器们便有条不紊的开始处理遗体，直至装在一个微缩方盒里，送到规模极其庞大的集体墓地草草下葬。  
　　“导致本星球居民灭绝的原因是什么？”奎刚直言不讳的问道。  
　　“病毒基因缺陷。”无论说的是什么话题，立体影像都温柔而平静，简洁明了的讲述着过度基因选择所导致的本星球居民进化困境，短短千年，居民们完全丧失了自然适应能力，只能依赖机械辅助生活，人口数量急剧下降。到了后期，所有的建筑都被推倒重建，无数综合服务中心拔地而起，圆锥形的塔尖直冲天空，机械们奔走其中，为居民尽心尽力的提供任何能想象到的服务，却还是遏止不了人口阶梯式下降的趋势。最后一批试管胚胎只培养出三位女性，寿命最长的一位坚持到了230岁17个月零5天，留下了刚刚的影像记录。  
　　“那你们为什么还在运行？”欧比旺忍不住问，既然综合服务是为了本星球居民而生，既然连本星球居民都不在了，中心应该会自动关闭。  
　　“我们需要为外星贵宾提供服务。”女声继续说着：“经过扫描判断，两位贵宾可以享受二区资源，只需完成分配的工作即可换取，稍后将有工作人员带您前往指定的塔。”  
　　“我们不需要。”欧比旺警惕的后退了一步：“请放我们离开。”  
　　“本星球已经封闭，暂不接受离开申请，请见谅。”立体影像歉意十足的躬了躬身，嘴角依旧含着程式化的笑容。  
　　奎刚挂在腰带上的通讯器突然响了起来，接通后，频道里的焦急清晰可辨：“金大师！援助船已经到达指定地点，但通不过星球护盾！”一阵地动山摇的爆炸声后，对面爆发出了一串有辱斯文的亲切问候，才回到频道上来：“这附近的超空间里埋满了光子鱼雷！航道已经完全堵上了！”  
　　“护盾是怎么回事？为什么超空间里有那么多鱼雷？”欧比旺忍无可忍的将光剑指向立体影像：“你们打算炸毁所有经过的飞船吗？”  
　　“这是外星贵宾前来定居的必经过程。”轻柔甜美的女声在此时听起来竟格外毛骨悚然：“请两位贵宾保持平静，接受治疗。综合服务中心为您提供一切所需的服务，希望您感到满意。”  
　　 

　　（七）  
　　   
　　不必回头，两人也知道状况不妙，背后传来了嘈杂的巡逻兵履带滚动声及机械脚步声，光束枪充能时特有的震动响成一片。  
　　欧比旺已经在冒汗了，他见识过光束枪的厉害，被击中的滋味可不好受。  
　　不及多想，他身边的奎刚横跨出一步，欧比旺立即反应，两人背靠着背横剑向外，左支右挡，将密集的光束反射回去，击倒了好几个前排巡逻兵，争取到些许喘息时间。奎刚带着欧比旺抓准时机一跃而起，危险的滚进服务台下方，密集的光束声立即将合成台面打得千疮百孔。  
　　“两位贵宾，请跟随服务人员前往二区，那里有您所需的一切东西。”立体影像像对待儿童般弯下腰，微笑着劝说躲在服务台后的两人。  
　　“然后被架上机器洗脑，变成你们的劳工是吧。”欧比旺气不打一处来，巡逻兵数量太多他们抵挡不了太久，危急关头还要被迫听些不阴不阳的话。奎刚则借此机会观察四周的状况，就在他们正对的大厅另一侧能看见一个入口，很有可能是通向悬浮电梯的，但服务台是整个大厅里唯一可用的掩护点。  
　　“二区的工作并不繁重，贵宾无需多虑。”温柔的女声十分轻巧的说着：“两位能力出众，正是塔中急需的人才。”  
　　“然后没用的就被丢进下级区自生自灭？”欧比旺有火没处发，一剑捅碎了镶在地面上的投像装置，让烦人的投影彻底消失。“奎刚，怎么办？往哪里走？”欧比旺冲动地探出身去，用剑刃反射出几道光束试图反击，奎刚在他被击中之前将他按倒护在怀里，然后一剑劈碎了服务台，沉重的台面瞬间垮塌。  
　　“停火！”奎刚对外厉声大喊：“他被服务台压伤了，出了很多血，需要医疗救助，快停火！”  
　　奇迹般的，光束枪声陆续停了下来，大厅里开始播放舒缓的音乐，温柔的提示声响起：“请不要移动伤者，医疗服务马上到达。”  
　　“跑！”奎刚拉起欧比旺的手，趁着停火的间隙，箭一般冲了出去。奎刚刚刚踏进来就命令电梯关门，直到他们开始向上运行后，才下达指令：“去顶层。”  
　　“你怎么知道这能管用？”欧比旺心有余悸，刚刚光束几乎能擦着奎刚的衣摆了。  
　　“这里是服务中心。”奎刚凭栏下望，见没有追兵，才放下心来：“巡逻兵全体配置非致命性的光束枪，这些机械很可能都属于服务类别，它们的原始任务就服务和救助，因此没有使用致命武器的必要。”  
　　“所以救助与服务才是他们的第一要务。”欧比旺也想通了：“服务机器的程序里不存在伤害或者杀死选项，否则无法逻辑自洽。”  
　　“失去最后一个原住民之后，服务机器们也失去了继续运行的必要。”奎刚说出了自己的推测：“直到因种种原因，第一个外星居民来到了星球表面。”  
　　“他们就为了能继续运作搞出这么多事情？”欧比旺感到既诡异又恶心：“这些铁脑壳不知道适可而止吗？”他回忆起下级区里面黄肌瘦的居民们，把所有的时间都用来工作才能勉强糊口，没人该像这样生活。  
　　“巡逻兵乃至塔里的管理者、建设者，智能水平都不足以造成现在的状况，差错应该出在了更上级，很可能在中枢智能。”奎刚分析了一下，但现在他们取得的情报太少，还需要进一步调查。  
　　两人没说上几句，悬浮电梯便停下，到达了电梯能抵达的最高层，两人凭着塔中的经验没花多久就找到了维修通道，向上爬到了真正意义上的顶层。  
　　这里安装了一台巨大的、圆柱形的仪器，直直伸向天空，仿佛一座塔中之塔。欧比旺眯着眼睛看了好一会儿，才发现这就是空间站常用的泰坦级偏振护盾发生仪，只是比普通的还要大上数倍。  
　　这必然是维持星球护盾的关窍所在，两人毫不犹豫的从地板下挖出一条汇总于此的电缆线，几剑便斩断了它，大约有1/8的天空渐渐褪去了蓝紫光芒，露出宇宙空间漆黑的底色来。  
　　奎刚拿出量子通讯仪尝试呼叫救援船，在一阵长得难以忍受的沉默过后，对方成功接上了频道：“这里是救援船，很高兴你还记得我，以及很高兴我没有被鱼雷炸到失去动力。”  
　　“现在护盾有缺口了，你能找到我们吗？”奎刚评估着开放式的塔顶，应该足够一架中型飞船通过。  
　　“把通讯器开着，救援船马上就到。”对方干脆利落的结束通话，频道里只余下操纵飞船的响动。  
　　很快，天空中出现了一架小型飞船，由远及近灵巧的穿过塔顶的空隙。  
　　驾驶员警惕的手持光剑踏出舷梯，大致评估状况后，才将剑收起，向奎刚致礼：“金大师，很高兴见到你安然无恙，派出去的搜索队都还没有回音，只能把我临时抽调过来。”随后他将目光转向欧比旺：“你搞砸了吗？欧比旺，我还指望你能大出一次风头呢。”  
　　“呃……”欧比旺不知该如何回答，驾驶员明显与他熟识，而他却不知道对方是谁。  
　　“这里出了些状况。”奎刚稍稍挡住欧比旺，替他解了围：“半个星球的机器都在忙着追捕我们，还是尽快离开的好。”  
　　   
　　驾驶员灵巧的操纵着飞船，避开航道上的光子鱼雷。欧比旺忍不住赞叹了一声，凑到舷窗前：“你的驾驶技术可真不赖。”  
　　“你怎么回事？”驾驶员紧盯着外面头都不回的答话：“你怪怪的。”  
　　“发生了一些事情。”奎刚走到了舱室中间简短的说明了事态，星球上很明显出了大乱子，而他们两人正是受害对象。  
　　“不是吧，欧比旺，你失忆了？你还能开飞船吗？”似乎是到了安全地带，驾驶员终于转过椅子来将注意力移到了他们所面临的状况上，欧比旺不明所以的点了点头。  
　　“那就行了。”驾驶员向内舱示意：“救援船上有综合理疗箱，可以试试能不能修复头部损伤。”  
　　奎刚立即向内舱走去，驾驶员随即站起身跟上，欧比旺只好接过了操纵舵，在外面坐立不安的等了很久，才见到舱门打开。  
　　“你怎么样，奎刚？很难受吗？”欧比旺急忙迎上去，想要搀一把看起来有些脚步不稳的奎刚，却被轻巧的回避了：“一点头晕而已，欧比旺。”奎刚摸了摸欧比旺长长了不少的头发，又捋过他右耳下有些缺乏打理的学徒辫，才收回手去，扶着舱壁站直：“谢谢你的协助，加伦。”  
　　“治疗起作用了？”欧比旺兴奋的围着奎刚看了又看，又转向站在一旁的加伦：“请也帮帮我。”  
　　“可能不行，欧比旺。”加伦挠了挠脑袋：“综合理疗箱不是为了应付这样的大问题准备的，刚刚强行操作，已经坏掉了。”  
　　“别担心。”奎刚拍了拍欧比旺的后背：“这也许是好事，恢复记忆的冲击很大。等我们回到解决事件回到圣殿，你好好休息过后再做也不迟。”  
　　欧比旺迟疑的接受了，因为加伦站在一旁，他不敢光明正大的盯着看，但他总觉得恢复记忆的奎刚变得有些不一样了，似乎在有意无意的回避着自己。  
　　“现在我们怎么办？马上回圣殿去吗？”加伦向奎刚请示，他是飞船上唯一的绝地大师，毫无疑问可以决定接下来的计划。  
　　“你留下来，加伦。”奎刚走到舷窗前，离飞船不远的宇宙里隐隐绰绰的显出一线星球轮廓，那是他们原本的任务地点：“向圣殿报告我们的现状，并请求他们向银河议会提出增援申请，星球上有成千上万遭到洗脑的俘虏，圣殿的人手远远不够。然后你停在轨道上，等待接应。”  
　　“我们要回去吗？奎刚？”欧比旺情不自禁的摸了摸腰侧的光剑，他并非惧怕那些光束枪，只是他不明白奎刚急于回去的原因。  
　　“是的，回去彻底打开星球护盾，找出绑架事件的根源所在。”奎刚坚定的说：“我们有任务要完成，欧比旺。”  
　　 

（八）

飞船再次穿过屏障缝隙，抓准机会对着高塔发射了一束电离弹，才盘旋着降落。效果强劲，巡逻兵们在偏振护盾发生仪旁横七竖八的倒了一地，三人给它们挨个来了一剑，确保不会在系统重新上线时造成麻烦。  
返航之前，加伦悄悄将欧比旺招呼到一边，抓耳挠腮了一阵，才意有所指的说：“我是你的朋友，但金大师是你的师父，欧比旺。”他的表情愈发严肃起来：“别做傻事。”  
欧比旺不知道自己什么时候表现得如此明显，一时间支支吾吾说不出话。  
“没关系，我知道。”加伦担忧的对欧比旺点点头：“我先走了，我得罩着你。”然后他不由分说的给了欧比旺一个熊抱，跳上飞船升空而去。  
奎刚默不作声的站在不远处，看着两个年轻人的互动。他克制自己不去分析加伦到底在和欧比旺说什么，两人拥抱时干脆走向另一边开始检查是否有遗漏的巡逻兵，直到听见飞船引擎的轰鸣声，才回过头去。  
欧比旺还站在那里，目送飞船升空，手中的光剑低垂指地，看起来毫无防备。  
“来吧，让我们做完它。”奎刚招呼了一声，年轻人这才回过神来，但看起来还是有些沮丧，奎刚克制着没有开口安慰。  
两人合力掀起了顶层的所有地板，将埋藏其下的电缆线一一斩断，飞船上很快传来了讯号，偏振护盾已完全消失，星球已经被迫从保护伞中脱离出来。  
“下一步该如何？”欧比旺围着大厅的边缘四处检查，试图找到隐藏的出入口。  
“她会来找我们。”奎刚收起了光剑，原地坐下：“我们只需要等待。”  
没过多久，塔内的设施逐一恢复运作，地面上静静地打开了一个入口，直通向悬浮电梯，目的地正是深埋地下的中枢智能系统。

奎刚见到了规模巨大的机房，这也是他和欧比旺第一次来到这里时，准备到达的目的地。  
“我是绝地武士奎刚•金。”奎刚站在廊桥上，面对着下方数不清到集成智能模块：“受绝地圣殿派遣、银河议会委托，前来调查新航路上的飞船失踪事件，结合我们在此的亲身遭遇，希望贵方能给出一个合理解释。”  
“两位贵宾，请您谅解。”曾经在服务中心出现过的女性立体影像再次现身：“我们只是在救助飞船失事而受伤的贵宾们。”  
“空间里满布的光子鱼雷非你们所为吗？”奎刚立即抓住了症结。  
“这是必要的措施。”立体影像并不愿正面回答。  
“我来替你们说！”欧比旺厉声喝道：“你们需要动力维持护盾，需要动力维持运作，才抓来那么多人，让我们没日没夜的工作。”  
立体影像的脸上一片坦然，或者说，作为人工产物，她不具备羞愧心：“外星贵宾等并非本星球居民，并没有免费享用资源的权限。”  
“你们将抓来的人洗脑并建立层级制度的原因是什么？”奎刚安抚的拍了拍欧比旺的肩膀，让愤愤不平的年轻人退到后方去。  
立体影像向两人展示了一份详尽的等级能力划分方案，不同星球的居民被一一打分，归入不同等级：“我们无法挑选外星贵宾的素质。”她似乎是打算采用委婉的措辞，但听起来仍旧十分刺耳：“并不是每一位贵宾都符合我们的需求，也不是每一位都愿意留下。”  
一些履带的滚动声慢慢靠近了两人，逐渐变得清晰可闻。  
“请不要做无谓的抵抗。”奎刚最后一次警告：“银河议会会为了数量如此之多的合法居民派出怎样等级的武装力量，你作为高等级人工智能，应该可以想见。”

随后不久，议会成功接管了所有设施，舰队加装的重型武器提供了足够的说服力。  
中枢智能全面关闭，她的程序会被彻底检查，修正导致逻辑谬误的部分。  
工作人员将逐一为塔中的劳工解除洗脑，并送他们返回原本的星球。令人意外的，有相当一部分劳工在解除洗脑后，不愿意回到自己之前的生活中去。  
奎刚和欧比旺没有在星球上参与扫尾工作，而是直接跟随小型飞船返回绝地圣殿，他们在这里已经耽搁得太久了。

两人刚刚回到圣殿，便被医疗厅里尽职尽责的大师们押去从头到脚检查了一遍，直至深夜才得脱身。欧比旺需要得到充分睡眠后，再回来继续治疗。  
奎刚带着他的小徒弟步行回到了两人共用的居所。  
欧比旺洗漱的时候，奎刚更换了寝具，他已经很久没有自己做过这方面的事了。  
“奎刚。”欧比旺穿着他的旧衣服迟疑地走了进来，他看起来和过往的那位学徒别无二致。  
“你的房间在隔壁。”奎刚摸了摸他的脸，上面还有一点淡淡的潮红：“我替你拿了新的毯子。”  
“我知道。”欧比旺眷恋的按住了那只在他面颊上流连不去的手：“我也知道你是我师父。”  
“是这样，你该叫我师父。”他觉得欧比旺穿得太少了，那件单薄的睡衣不足以抵抗夜晚的寒气，于是捡起床头的外披，搭在欧比旺肩上：“去休息吧，明天我送你去医疗厅。”  
“奎刚。”欧比旺执拗的叫了一声。  
“去休息，听我的话。”奎刚知道他的话在此时没有说服力，那件外披在他指下被攥得起了皱。  
欧比旺轻人将他逼退到了床边，然后毫不羞涩的分开双腿坐上了他的膝盖。  
“现在是正确的时机了吗？”欧比旺坚持靠近，握住奎刚的手腕让他亲手将外披从肩上扯下。  
奎刚来不及回答。  
柔软的唇舌将他的拒绝堵了回去，那尝起来温热而甜蜜，让人无法控制的想索取更多。  
“别……”奎刚勉强将欧比旺推开一点，但年轻人在他怀中泄露出些许鼻音，眸光闪动的样子让他忍不住回吻过去。  
他们断断续续的亲了好一会儿，奎刚才勉强抓住些理智，将两人分开：“……别这样。”  
“别怎么样？”欧比旺抓着了他的衣襟，正轻轻地将它们揭开。  
欧比旺真得穿的太少了，柔软的睡衣在他手下比蛛网还要脆弱，只要略使些劲就能消除这最后的障碍。  
“……现在不是时候，欧比旺。”奎刚定了定神，拿开了年轻人的手，吻了吻他的指尖：“等到你想起来好不好？”  
过了许久，他怀中才传来一声不情不愿的答话：“……那说定了。”  
年轻人从他的膝上离开，迅速的钻进毯子里：“我今晚要睡这儿。”片刻后，又伸出头来委屈的补充了一句：“和你一起，不然我睡不着。”  
这并非不可接受。奎刚拉开了毯子，将欧比旺收在怀中，轻轻摸着他的背，摇他入睡。在塔中他们也这样做过，很多次。

第二天接近中午的时候，欧比旺开心的和他道别，走进了医疗厅。  
奎刚估算了一下时间，也许完成任务汇报之后可以带他去城区那家他一直很喜欢的饭店。  
谁知，所用的时间比预计要久，等奎刚急匆匆的回了居室，却发现里面空无一人。  
奎刚立即改道去往医疗厅，医疗大师只告诉他，欧比旺的头部损伤情况复杂，还在治疗之中，脑内发现了二次甚至三次伤害的痕迹，这也能解释为什么他遗忘得那么彻底。  
奎刚在医疗厅呆足了三天，除去必要的洗漱时间之外，都在欧比旺的病房前徘徊，时不时的进去看一看，他的小徒弟静悄悄的躺在床上，头部被综合理疗箱盖住，对他的来访一无所知。他只能从医疗大师娴熟的原力操作和和缓的态度中得到些许安慰，他的欧比旺正一点点的好起来。  
“稍后他就能醒来。”第三天下午，医疗大师指挥着众人开始取掉欧比旺身上的导管和器械，将奎刚支了出去：“去外面等一等，金大师，给我们让出些空间。”  
他没有理由拒绝。  
奎刚走了出去，站到外面。经过一段时间的等待，欧比旺重新出现在了视线里，医疗士拿来了浅麻色的学徒制服替换掉了他身上的治疗用长袍，此时的欧比旺看起来和奎刚熟知的那个绝地学徒一模一样，此时正弯腰向医疗大师道谢，然后转过身，迫不及待的向他跑过来。  
“师父。”欧比旺在离奎刚还有两步远的时候急匆匆的刹住了车，向奎刚致礼：“您一直在等我吗？”  
“是的。”奎刚点点头，欧比旺看起来已经康复了，原力平衡而稳定，师徒链接也随之变得强壮。  
“您看这里。”欧比旺转过头去指出后脑勺上的一块斑秃：“大师把这一块剃掉了，放进去的探针长得吓死人。”  
“但探针能治你的伤，这些头发没有白白牺牲。”奎刚伸手摸了摸欧比旺的耳尖，又轻触过缺失头发的那一块肌肤：“想去休息一会儿吗？”  
“我不用休息。”欧比旺夸张的伸了个长长的懒腰：“我睡足了三天，现在精力充沛。”  
奎刚觉得今日的阳光与其他任何时候都不相同，因为光下的欧比旺看起来闪闪发亮。  
师徒俩一道向居所的方向走去，奎刚想起了自己最初的打算，向欧比旺提议：“去市区吃点东西怎么样？”  
“84层的那家？”欧比旺的兴奋几乎实体化了，还在努力绷住脸试图不让奎刚发现：“那一家的纳布菜确实做得很好。”他领头兴冲冲的往外走，又回身来问奎刚：“稍后有任务吗，师父？如果没有的话，能不能呆得久一点，舒拉布丁晚饭时间才有供应。”  
“我们没有任务。”奎刚点了点头，算是允准了欧比旺的要求。  
“这可真好。”欧比旺调整了一下行进速度，跟在奎刚身侧走着：“您在吃饭的时候，可以和我说说之前任务里发生的事情吗？”  
“任务里发生的事情？”  
“对。”欧比旺比划了一下后脑勺的位置：“医疗大师说我脑部损伤得很厉害，治疗只能保留损伤之前的记忆。”  
损伤之前。  
奎刚不知不觉的停下了脚步，定定的看着他一无所知的徒弟。  
“医疗大师没有告知您吗，师父？”欧比旺也跟着停了下来。  
“没有说得如此详细。”奎刚重新开始走，那家饭店很快就会人满为患，得抓紧时间，他希望自己的心跳跳得轻一点，别将胸口捶打得那么痛，别影响两人的好心情：“你可以在饭前调阅任务报告，徒弟。”  
“是的，师父。”欧比旺点点头，心思全都跑到饭店的布丁上去了。  
他勇敢而忠诚的徒弟完好无损的回到了他的身边。  
但他丢掉了曾隐约看到的那些可能性。

 

　　（九）  
　　星星。  
　　还有风。  
　　他一直盯着看，可惜的是那星空并不美，地面上的星星还有趣些。然后从高台上一跃而下，摆渡车在脚下发出砰的一响，稳稳的接住了他。  
　　从这一台跳向另一台，这是最有意思的部分。  
　　奎刚在他背后，又高又可靠，落地的时候像在飞，几乎没有任何声音。  
　　地上的星星越来越近了，有一颗是属于他俩的。  
　　欧比旺又一次在半夜时分突然醒来，这是头部损伤的后遗症，有点类似幼时的噩梦，只是现在他不能再噙着眼泪去找保育员了。  
　　他从床铺上爬起，拖拖踏踏的走向外间，从水喉里倒出一整杯水喝尽，却不慎把用完的杯子带倒，在要摔碎的时候才逮住，飘到台面上来。  
　　欧比旺百无聊赖的玩着杯子，重复浮起-降下-左右转圈的路径。  
　　小把戏。  
　　他打了一个呵欠，转身准备回去继续睡。奎刚的房门就在他的视线范围里，纹丝未动，但奎刚醒着，至少是在这时候。  
　　他能感觉到。  
　　自从上次任务之后，两人之间的链接加深了很多，奎刚也不再那么保留，一些轻微的情绪和感受时不时的漏过来，让他察觉到脑海中师父的存在。  
　　欧比旺犹豫了一下，他不确定深夜进去打扰是否合适，但他总是在做梦之后想要一点陪伴。  
　　还是算了。欧比旺走回房里爬进毯子把自己包裹好，闭上眼睛，离天亮还有一段时间，充分休息也是修行的一部分。  
　　直到他睡着之前，奎刚都醒着，那一点思维在他意识边缘若即若离，但始终存在。这很好，就像师父陪伴在身边一样。  
　　  
　　“师父，我们什么时候一起看过星星吗？”第二天的早餐桌上，欧比旺一边戳开奶冻一边问，他还在观察期里，不需要出任务，可以随意一点。  
　　奎刚停下了舀粥的动作，点了点头。  
　　“之前的任务里面？”欧比旺飞快的解决了盘子里的东西，往奎刚身边挪近了一些。  
　　“之前的任务”指的就是“那一次任务”，他们心照不宣。  
　　奎刚从未和他讲过任务中的事情，欧比旺只能抱着师父的报告文本研究来研究去，希望从中挖出一些东西来。  
　　但什么都没有，奎刚的文字简洁中立，不带任何情绪，直白到乏味，与任务无关的部分更是不着一字，他们的重聚被陈述为双方的记忆残留与部分巧合，然后便是一步步向着任务的终点推进。  
　　这些信息交给圣殿已经足够，但欧比旺还想要更多，他想知道他在寻找奎刚过程中的感受，想知道任务地点的风土人情，他有没有在那里交到朋友。  
　　想知道星星、风、食物、衣服，他们住的地方，和奎刚在一起的每一分每一秒。  
　　可惜的是，医疗大师严令禁止他回想，这会触发损伤，下一次可能没这么幸运，他觉得奎刚也是因为医嘱才一言不发。  
　　但这挡不住他想试着从奎刚那里得到点什么，一点点都行，哪怕是印证一下他梦里的东西不是大脑造出的幻境也行。  
　　可惜师父总有自己的考量。奎刚回收了盘子，将粥碗往欧比旺那边推了推：“吃完后到训练场来，徒弟。”  
　　这就是不想回答的意思。  
　　“是的，师父。”欧比旺点了点头，不必急于一时。  
　　  
　　篝火。  
　　这是他梦里的最后一个画面，但这小小的柴火堆却让人再也睡不着了。  
　　原力在上，欧比旺用毯子捂住头缩成一团，现在只能祈祷他没在失忆期间把所有爱意都抖落出来。  
　　但如果有呢？他忍不住开始胡思乱想，奎刚温暖的手指在他脸颊上流连，还让他枕在膝上，这些可能都伴随着他流失的记忆被封存，而回忆的诱惑从未如此强大。  
　　奎刚被一阵疼痛召唤到了他的徒弟身边，欧比旺紧紧的抱着枕头在毯子下缩成一团。  
　　他把毯子掀开，欧比旺一头扎进他怀中，无声的寻求着安慰。  
　　“你强行回忆了吗？你应该知道不能这么做。”奎刚梳理着年轻人绒绒的短发，用原力缓慢的将疼痛抽离。这不寻常，欧比旺并不是不听劝告的类型，这一段时间他也做得很好，从未触动回忆，与奎刚曾经亲近过的那个年轻人渐行渐远，回归为膝下完美忠实的学徒。  
　　我不是故意的。欧比旺在链接里哽咽着道歉。我快要睡着了，不自觉就……  
　　“下次小心一些。”奎刚停止了触摸，欧比旺已经平静下来，他没有理由继续：“睡前试着清空你的思绪。”  
　　“陪我一会儿，师父。”欧比旺犹豫的望向奎刚，拉着他的衣襟，脸上泪痕犹在：“就一小会儿。”  
　　这要求并不过分。奎刚占据了半张小床坐好，欧比旺自动自发的蹭了过来，枕在他膝上。  
　　“谢谢你，师父。”他闭上眼睛，声音因睡意而低沉含糊：“你之前也这样陪过我，对不对？”  
　　奎刚没有回答，只是替欧比旺拉紧了毯子。过了许久，久到所钟爱过的徒弟已被睡眠俘获，他才弯下腰，用一个落在额头上的吻代替了答案。  
　　  
　　“……所以你又失忆了？”加伦似乎想摸一摸欧比旺的脑袋，被班特嗔怪的看了一眼，连忙缩手。  
　　“不会留下什么后遗症吧，欧比旺？”异族少女湿漉漉的眼睛里满是担忧。  
　　“理论上不会。”欧比旺摇了摇头，却又不甘心的叹息：“只要我不去强行回忆任务里的事情就没关系，医疗厅帮我把损伤控制在了那一个点上。”  
　　“你还是不记得比较好。”加伦烦躁的盘着杯子，现在不是餐点，他们没取到食物只能饿着肚子碰头，成年后朋友们都有各自的事情，时间有限不得不如此。但他之前在短短的航程里看见的东西有点多，总是忍不住替欧比旺担心和紧张。  
　　“有什么原因让你这么觉得吗？”欧比旺突然燃起了希望，殷切的开始提问。  
　　  
　　奎刚刚刚离开停机坪，还没有来得及踏进居所的大门，就觉察到了欧比旺对他的呼唤，那些复杂不安的忐忑情绪透过链接戳刺拉扯着他，夹杂着丝丝缕缕酸涩不明的……他忍不住反复检视，或许那是爱意。  
　　“我想起来了一些事情。”欧比旺就坐在他最喜欢的长椅上面，正正的面对着门口，屋内的照明系统被关掉了，他的面庞掩盖在黑暗之中。  
　　“哪一些？”门无声滑上。  
　　“最重要的那些，有关我对你……”欧比旺模糊了过去，他还不能坦率的说出那个词。  
　　“你忘了医疗大师的警告吗……”奎刚几步便走近了，但欧比旺立即站起身，躲到了长椅的另外一边：“不是医疗大师，是你不想要，师父！”  
　　“我不该存着这样的心思，这让您不舒服了，对吗？”年轻人几乎在哭诉了，声音里带着明显的颤抖：“或许我还是忘了比较好吧，全都忘了比较好。”  
　　他的话音未落，奎刚高大的身形便完整的笼罩了他，极其严肃的命令道：“别再想了。”  
　　这就是了。欧比旺感觉自己的心在往下沉，酸涩渐渐泛上眼眶。但奎刚没有离开，而是将他松松的困在怀里，亲吻了一下：“你得保证好自己的健康。你想要什么？”奎刚顿了顿，放开了他，弯下腰让两人四目相对，几乎是小心翼翼的说：“只需要问。”  
　　奎刚的脸上有一种欧比旺从未见过的隐忍和脆弱，好像自己是某种危险的东西，或者是身怀利刃随时会在他柔软的心窝里捅上一刀。  
　　“可是，我不明白……”欧比旺刚刚开口就觉察到了失言，奎刚放开了他，开始严肃的盯着他看。  
　　事情已经败露了。欧比旺扁了扁嘴，内疚的低下头去，奎刚长长的叹了一口气，将他带到长椅上坐好：“你什么都没想起来。”  
　　“我……我有……”欧比旺结结巴巴的说不出话，他不愿意真的对奎刚撒谎，但也不愿意放弃希望，也许下一次就没有这样的机会了。  
　　“别折磨我，欧比旺，别折磨我。”奎刚最后摸了摸他的侧脸，理过细细的学徒辫，站起身离开：“徒弟，别再回忆了。”  
　　  
　　流水之声是让人平静的良药。  
　　欧比旺静默的盘坐在千泉厅的角落里，他搞砸了很可能是唯一的一次机会。但就像奎刚说的，他不能去回忆，不能拿他和奎刚相处十几年的记忆冒险。  
　　欧比旺检视了自己的胸腹中央，这一块好像在隐隐作痛，他不知道下一次能不能管住自己。但也许……欧比旺从冥想中慢慢脱离，他该继续努力，去寻找所有的可能。   
　　  
　　奎刚打开居所的移门，他回来得很晚，因为并没有什么值得早归的理由。这是欧比旺消失的第六天，他的徒弟向圣殿申请了短期外出，独自离开科洛桑，并未向他告知任何信息。  
　　可此时，室内是灯火通明的。欧比旺歪倒在长椅上，不舒服的枕着扶手，已经睡着了。  
　　奎刚尽量轻缓的走过去，还是将风尘仆仆的年轻人惊醒了。  
　　“去房间里休息。”奎刚替欧比旺揉了揉脖子，手指摸过他脸颊上压出的红痕。欧比旺摇了摇头，重新坐正：“你不想知道我去了哪里吗？”  
　　“如果你想告诉我的话。”奎刚在长椅另一边落座，他能感觉到欧比旺有些不一样，心绪起伏不定。  
　　“我返回了任务点。”欧比旺吞咽了一下：“中枢智能为我提供了我们在星球上的所有可查记录。”  
　　奎刚的目光转向了他。  
　　“师父……”欧比旺踌躇了一下，开口问了他所猜到的答案：“现在是正确的时机了吗？”  
　　奎刚只是坐在原处，闭目不言，看起来像在外环的第二天清晨醒来时业已熄灭的篝火，下方或许还深埋着一点亮光，但表面已被灰烬尘封。  
　　“容我告退，师父。”欧比旺不知道是哪里出了错，也许是他鲁莽的刺探早已让奎刚收回了他的情意，不由得慌乱的找着借口，试着不要逃跑得那么狼狈：“我、我还有一次修行未做，现在就要去。”他匆匆转身跑向门口，试着打开移门。  
　　一只手几乎是粗鲁的将他压向了墙边，他被紧紧的困在了奎刚的臂弯和墙形成的小空间里，而欧比旺从没见过奎刚如此丢盔卸甲的样子，他似乎没想好该把欧比旺怎么办，但爱和欲望已经从纽带里奔涌而来。  
　　这是正确的意思吗。欧比旺被这直白的表达弄得措手不及，满脸通红的将头埋在奎刚怀中，透过两人紧密相连的纽带发问。  
　　我说过，你只需要问。回答被包裹在脉脉温情中轻巧的递了回来。  
　　欧比旺轻微的挣扎了一下，腾出手来拽住奎刚的衣襟，消除了最后的界限。  
　　他很快就被吻得喘不过气来，奎刚紧紧的抱着他，亲吻能触到的每一寸肌肤。  
　　“等一下、等一下。”欧比旺按住奎刚的肩膀，勉强叫了停，但很快又气喘吁吁的软倒回去，他也想得到更多亲近：“你知道我早就爱你，对不对？我在任务试了不止一次。”  
　　“是的，我知道。”奎刚顿了顿，他第一次在欧比旺面前毫不掩饰的说出了自己的所思所想：“我得放手让你走，我得确定那不是特殊时期下的特殊感情，不能是某种见不得光的东西，我需要你不被任何人影响，想得清楚明白，这过程困难重重……”他突然将欧比旺腾空抱起，手臂占有性的揽紧，把他拉进又一个吻里：“因为我早已在困局之中了。”

END


End file.
